Into His Arms
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: AU/AR story Nathan follows in the footsteps of the parents he loathes by when he has a drunken one night stand with Peyton, where she conceives their daughter Anna. When Nathan himself becomes the absentee father Peyton runs into someone else's arms.
1. Chapter 1: She Didn't Have Time

**AU/AR story Nathan follows in the footsteps of the parents he loathes by when he has a drunken one night stand with Peyton, where she conceives their daughter Sawyer. When Nathan himself becomes the absentee father Peyton runs into someone else's arms. Couples: BL NP CH. Maybe some others later**

**Cast of Characters**

**Nathan Scott—**Nathan Scott is the twenty-year-old husband of Peyton Scott and father of Gianna. An NBA player for the Charlotte Bobcats Scott was recruited to the pro leagues directly after high school. Following an away game with the Lakers eighteen-year-old Nathan visits a dejected Peyton and offers her comfort. After a night of drunken sex Nathan is surprised to find out that Peyton is pregnant. Nathan's time-consuming career is a source of drama for the couple.

**Peyton Sawyer-Scott—**Peyton Scott is the twenty one-year-old founder of the music label Red Bedroom Records She had Nathan's Scott's baby at barely nineteen. When Deb Lee finds out that Peyton is pregnant, she insists they get married which Nathan agrees to because he doesn't want to do to his child what Dan did to Lucas. Peyton often resents Nathan for making her virtually a single mother.

**Gianna "Anna" Brooke Scott—**Nathan and Peyton's daughter who adores her mother, Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke but would be hard put to recognize her father without microphones in his face because she rarely sees him except on TV. Stays the day with her Uncle Lucas while Peyton works. Peyton calls Anna the superglue of the damaged family because she is the only reason Peyton and Nathan try to make their marriage work at all.

**Lucas Scott—**Lucas is about to publish his second book detailing his adolescence as the unclaimed son of Dan Scott. He is pretty disgusted with his brother Nathan for treating Peyton and Anna the way Dan once treated him and Karen. Lucas and Brooke help Peyton raise his niece in Nathan's absence.

**Brooke Davis—**Waking up next to the guy of her dreams is great but Brooke finds herself wondering if Lucas will find the courage to get down on one knee after the Peyton debacle. In the meantime she spends her days designing clothes and looking after her goddaughter Anna.

**Haley James —**One half of Hollywood's favorite rock star couple Haley James (married name Haley Keller) and her husband Chris seem to be living the ultimate dream. But Haley left her small hometown four years ago with a secret that could ruin her chance at the perfect life.

Chapter 1: She Didn't Have Time

"That's a wrap," Peyton announced after a long day of recording with Mia Catalano her label's best (and technically only) artist.

The seventeen-year-old starlet smiled as she came out of the sound booth. "What'd you think about the key change?" she asked plopping down in the leather chair, grateful that Peyton was an informal enough boss to do nothing more than roll her eyes when Mia put her feet up on the desk. "Doesn't the song sound so much better now?"

Peyton laughed. "Let me put it this way: With that song on it, your next album will kick some major ass!"

"I'm glad I finally got right," Mia continued. "Otherwise I might feel guilty about having plans with Chase tonight."

Peyton's eyes lit up before she could stop herself. Even at twenty-one, she still had as big an appetite for gossip as a high school girl, a habit of Brooke's that must have rubbed off on her at some point. "You and Chase are getting pretty serious?"

Mia blushed but nodded. "Yeah. He is a really great guy Pey. Last night I played him the new arrangement while we were hanging out at TRIC and he loved it. Said I could be the next Haley James."

The color suddenly drained from Peyton face and she moved quicker to gather her stuff. "Look Mia, I should really go get Anna off Brooke's hands."

The abrupt change in her boss's demeanor made Mia's forehead pucker with worry. "What's the rush? Everything's okay isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing like that," Peyton assured her. "Its just Gianna was there really late yesterday."

"Honestly Pey I think Anna loves those two almost as much as they love her," Mia pointed out. "Besides aren't they her godparents

The mentor shrug-nodded. "As much as Brooke and Luke really want a baby I don't want them to feel like they have to raise mine for me. "As Peyton rushed out to The Comet she help but be haunted by the confused look on Mia's face.

It wasn't her fault for mentioning Haley. After all how Mia supposed to know that Peyton and Brooke had been best friends with Haley in the days before she left on tour with Chris? She was Haley James-Scott back then, but different ambitions had driven her and Nathan apart. The night Haley's older sister Taylor had informed Nathan that Haley had accepted the Wreckers and Chris Keller he smashed her keyboard against the wall in frustration. For a while he continued to pine for her but after a few m he sold their apartment and moved back in with Peyton's mother-in-law Deb until graduation. Now at twenty he had a daughter of his own…

"_This is the last time thank God!" Peyton muttered to herself pulling out of a rest stop in Fayetteville. Even as a little girl she had hated going rest stops and always insisted Larry and Anna pack enough snacks whenever they planned to go on a road trip. At least the transit bus she rode for the better part of the trip had on-board bathrooms—however disgusting they were. _

"_Only a little longer," she chanted for the next half an hour. Soon enough she was coming and soon enough the familiar sights she had tried to get away from surrounded her. His house looked exactly the same and so did the steel blue buggy parked in the driveway. Brooke. _

_Her heart pounded with her footsteps as she came up the walk and gripped the brass knocker. The sound of heels echoed on the floors inside. _

"What's up B. Davis?" Every time she saw Brooke now Peyton's eyes rested on her friend's left hand. She couldn't help but marvel at the way Keith's ring threw rainbows in the light. " So I believe you have something of mine?"

Brooke pretended to pout as she stepped aside. "Can't we keep her a little longer?"

"Brooke I appreciate this I really do. I mean you are designing from home just so there will be someone to watch Anna while I'm at the label but you and Lucas are about to get married. And if I remember correctly you will need some alone time to make a baby. By the way as said baby's future aunt and godmother I reserve the right to spoil them just as rotten as you two spoil Anna!"

"Well duh," laughed Brooke as she slid open the glass door that led out to the backyard where Lucas was pushing Anna on the baby swing. Peyton knelt down and opened her arms wide.

"Mama!" Anna leapt into her mother's arms almost knocking Peyton backward.

"Hi pumpkin, how's Mommy's favorite girl?"

"She was perfect as usual," responded Lucas coming to stand next to his fiancée and giving Brooke's shoulder a loving squeeze. "Hey Cheery."

"Hey broody," Brooke replied leaning into him. "Peyton says we need to step on it and make her an aunt."

"We'll get right on that." Lucas cast an amused glance between Brooke and Peyton.

"Brooke!" Peyton gasped. "Luke, I didn't…well not in those exact words anyway."

"Hey Tigger," Brooke smiled at the little girl who was now carrying her old nickname. "How would you like a baby cousin?"

Anna's eyes widened in excitement, "Where?"

"Oh no sweetheart," Peyton bounced Anna nervously while glaring at Brooke. She was hoping to go about thirty years without having this particular conversation with her daughter. "You don't have a little cousin right this minute. How bout we go home and Daddy can clear it up for you when he comes home.

"Down!"" Anna ordered.

"Gianna Brooke Scott," said Peyton sternly. "We will speak nicely to people."

"Down pease."

"That's better," Peyton kissed her on the forehead. "Go give Auntie Brooke her hug and we'll head home."

Lucas kissed Anna and then Brooke on the cheek. "I'm going to walk Peyton out all right," he whispered.

Brooke nodded.

"What's your deal Luke," Peyton asked after buckling her daughter in the car seat, She laughed at his pouty look. "Whatever it is I'm a big girl."

"I know you are," agreed Lucas, leaning against the Comet's hood. " My mom called. She said she's knows about the incredibly short notice but apparently Lily likes to brag that she has a famous basketball player for a cousin and she wanted to come to the party tomorrow and see Nate. Mom couldn't talk her out of the idea so I said I would ask you."

"Of course they can come," cried Peyton. "Karen never has to ask about that! I just Lily and Gianna aren't disappointed when he doesn't show up."

"Peyton," Lucas signed. "Look if anybody knows what a massive dick Nathan can be it's me but…"

Peyton climbed into the Comet's driver seat and rolled down the window. "I've got to get Anna home but I'll be seeing you, Brooke, and your family at our house tomorrow."

Before he could say anything else Peyton was gone.

"Have to call the painter," Peyton muttered looking at the peeling chips of red as she unlocked the front door. "Pumpkin," she added making her voice bright. "Why don't you go in the playroom and draw a picture while I make dinner? I'm going to make Mac n Cheese!"

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Peyton repeated giving her a box of colored pencils. "Mommy will call you when dinner is ready. When she had shepherded Anna in the playroom Peyton set a pot of water to boil on the stove and stirred it glancing occasionally at the kitchen TV

"Goldilocks dinner," Peyton called. The little girl careened into the kitchen her unruly golden curls flying and was at the table before Peyton had set the bowl in front of her.

"'ooby," Anna cheered biting the head off a dog-shaped noodle.

"That's right," her mother replied. "Scooby is your favorite cartoon,"

"Daddy?"

"I don't know what Daddy's favorite cartoon is."

Anna giggled pointing at the screen above her. Peyton's head snapped up in the direction of her daughter's finger "Yeah there's your uncle," She saw Mouth standing in the Charlotte sports arena holding a microphone in front of her husband. "Mouth, she finished.

"I'm Marvin McFadden and I'm here at The Time Warner Cable Arena with the breaking news in basketball. It was just announced that Nathan Scott and two other Bobcats will participate in the Special Olympics NBA All-Star Summer Camp. Nate you're a hero to many of these kids. How did it feel when they asked you to be one of three Bobcat pros to attend?"

"It's feels great Mouth," Nathan laughed. "But I can tell you even though we may be considered heroes to these kids but trust me when the three of us come back here next week we'll get hammered in preseason like everyone else."

"All right well this is Marvin McFadden with the very modest Nathan Scott and you've just heard a mouthful. Back to you Frank."

Anna's giggle made snapped Peyton out of her thoughts to find her daughter covered up to the elbows in sticky orange cheese sauce.

"Oh Gianna," she said not knowing whether to sigh or laugh along. Picking the little girl up Peyton carried her into the bathroom and undressed her before testing the water. When Anna realized what was when was happening she jutted out her little lip.

"No bath!"

"I know it's not the most fun part of the day but we need to get you cleaned up. Once we're done here we'll snuggle up with a storybook alright?"

Peyton held out her arms and began to bounce. "One, two, three!" she chuckled plopping a laughing Anna in to the water and grabbing the berry-scented soap. "Daddy 'ere?" asked Gianna fifteen minutes later when Peyton led her into the bedroom to put on her pajamas.

With her daughter looking at her so expectantly Peyton had no choice but to come up with an excuse on the fly. "Yeah honey, your daddy will be here in the morning to wish you 'happy birthday'

That seemed to appease the girl's curiosity so Peyton cleared her throat ceremoniously and began to read Rainbow Fish for the thousandth time, not getting past the third page before her daughter's breathing began to even out.

" More Mommy." Anna whispered sleepily her innocence making Peyton smile.

"We can read some more tomorrow pumpkin. But I happen to know a little girl named Gianna who needs to get some sleep. So let's wrap you up tight and kiss Mommy g'night,"

It was a rhyme Peyton's mother used to recite, a tradition Peyton had continued since the day she brought her little one home from the hospital. Anna sat up on her elbows meeting Peyton halfway and returned the Eskimo kiss.

"'ove you Momma," she murmured as she snuggled into the blankets.

"You too pumpkin," Peyton replied, running the back of her hand along Anna's cheek and heading to her own room.

Once she was curled up securely in her bed Peyton let one salty tear slide down the bridge of her nose and then another. She never liked to watch sports highlights with her daughter in earshot in case Anna got jealous that her father was on TV instead of at home with the two of them. It was better if Anna continued looking forward to Nathan's visits with the excitement they warranted. But in her heart of hearts Peyton knew she was also guarding herself from disappointment. Now she was starting to understand how Karen must have felt…but she still blessed the day she found out she was pregnant.

"_What's up B. Davis?" Peyton said._

_ Brooke's jaw dropped. She must been loosing more loosing more sleep working on that new line than she thought because now she was hallucinating. _

_Peyton smiled. She'd missed Brooke while she was in Los Angeles. This wasn't exactly the welcome but if she were in Brooke's place she would be shocked too._

"_It's me. The one you laughed at when I told you I could've gone to that Cure concert with Lucas if I hadn't gone and lost those damn tickets. We built a snow fort with a tunnel in sixth grade and every year since we were nine I helped you "steal" your birthday present from my dad's friend's store and never told you because it would kill you rush."_

_Brooke finally found her voice. "I know you are best friend. But I didn't know your dad's friend owned that store."_

"_Oops." _

_The brunette laughed enveloping her friend in crushing hug. "No worries. Get you skinny ass inside. Me, you and Luke can catch up while we get so hosed I'll forget you ever told me."_

_A lump formed in the back of Peyton's throat. Now was as good a time as any since Brooke had inadvertently forced her hand. Immediately her friend's brow furrowed in concern. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. I really wanna catch up with you guys but I can't drink."_

"_Honey, I've seen you drink. You can put a sailor to shame when you have a half a mind to. Is there something you not tell me?"_

_Peyton gaze was glued to the sidewalk. "Has Luke said anything about seeing Nathan lately."_

"_No why?"_

"_He had a game against the Lakers a couple months ago. We talked and…"_

_The pause allowed everything Peyton said to sink into Brooke's conscience. "P. Sawyer!" she cried eyebrows shooting to her hairline. _

"_Yeah…"_

"_Oh my God!" _

"_I know."_

"_Are you…you are sure aren't you?"_

_Little red blotches bloomed on Peyton's cheeks, as she grew offended. "What are you trying to say Brooke?"_

"_Well in high school I was so certain that I was having Lucas's baby and that turned out to be a false alarm. There is only one way to be sure."_

As the numbers on her bedside clock turned from 11:59 to 12:00 Peyton crept back down the hallway and leaned against the door lintel of her daughter's bedroom. "Happy birthday little angel," she whispered knowing full well there would be no reply. The only sound in the room apart from the wind outside was Gianna sucking contentedly on her fingers. The simple scene made Peyton realize that she was sure of one thing. For all his faults Nathan had given her something that night. He'd given her Anna and she could never repay his lousy ass for that.


	2. Chapter 2:  He Turned Out Just Like You

_**Thank you to all of you who read and thank you to diane hermans for giving the story its first review. I'm very glad you liked the idea and I hope all of you like this new chapter. Please remember to give the little blue button some love**_

**Chapter 2. You Know He Turned Out Just Like You **

"Mama, MAMA!" Peyton heard from the nursery first thing the next day.

A shaft of sunlight temporarily blinded her as she threw her covers off and padded down the hall. Gianna grinned showing all twelve of het little teeth as Peyton took her up in her arms.

"Hey Goldilocks," she said kissing her daughter's temple. "I can't believe my little girl is _two years old_ today."

"Me big" Anna cried throwing her arms wide.

"You sure are baby," Peyton agreed. "You're growing up so fast that Mommy is starting to feel like an old lady." Anna laughed at the sour face her mother was making. "All right you growing girl you, let's get some breakfast huh?"

"Tay," Anna replied grasping her mother's neck.

Peyton deposited her in the waiting high chair and turned around to look through the kitchen cupboards. "Let's see Mommy can make us some eggs."

"Want dis!" Anna grabbed at a silver foil packet and began to wave it. Peyton liked to keep Anna on an at least semi-healthy diet but the little one's expert cute look was wearing her down. She knew asking Brooke to go to the store for her this week was a bad idea

"All right. For today and today only I'll let the birthday girl have a Pop-Tart."

Peyton smiled pushing the button for the toaster.

"Yay tank oo," cheered Anna offering a huge dimply grin.

Back when she was Peyton Sawyer, the sullen badass of Tree Hill High she had sworn never to fall for the cute stuff kids always pulled to get their way. When she was sixteen little Jenny Jagelski had smiled and laughed her way into Peyton's heart helping to soften the rough edges. Then she became a mother and realizes that

"You're welcome honey." Peyton hoped Anna would never lose her cuteness. Too bad that smile of hers was an exact replica of Nathan's was he was younger. "Don't you ever grow up you hear me?"

"Haven't we all given them that ultimatum, if only it worked...This package I brought in for you says 'P. Scott We've been away longer than I thought." Peyton jumped at the sound of the voice.

Ever since the Psycho Derek incident senior year she had been more careful about whom she let in the house especially now that she had Gianna to think about. But this person let out a kind and familiar laugh that made Peyton spin around.

"Oh my god Karen…Andy I didn't hear the doorbell ring."

"We're too important for doorbells," Andy explained facetiously.

"What Andy means to say," Karen Roe-Hargrove supplied giving her husband an elbow in the ribs. "Is that we went over to Brooke and Lucas's first and asked to borrow the key you gave him. I hope you don't mind. "

"No of course not,' Peyton chuckled hugging her surrogate mother tightly. "In fact if you promise to come more often I'll give you a key of your own."

"Ha, ha" remarked Karen releasing the hug to examine the young woman. "Peyton look at you…you're beautiful and so grown up."

"Thank you." Peyton couldn't help letting a tear escape and turned away blushing.

"Oh honey, somehow I always manage to make you cry don't I?"

"No it's...I'm fine I swear,"

"I think this one feels a bit out of the loop," deduced Andy who had taken Anna into his arms when she cried out.

Both women turned around and Gianna reached out to Karen who took her sighing happily. "So this is the little star of our show. What's your name, precious?

"Anna!" the child chirped.

"Gianna technically," Peyton replied. "Gianna Brooke, but I nicknamed her Anna, after my mom you know?"

"I dis many," Anna proudly held up two fingers. Karen nodded and sat down with the little girl on her lap.

"I have a daughter who 's a little older than you are. Her name is Lily and she's almost three"

Anna's eyes widened "We pay?"

"Sometime I'll bring her over to play," she smiled. "I'm your Grandma Karen by the way and this guy over here is Andy. You know I think that package is just big enough to be a present. Why don't we go and open it while your mommy finishes breakfast?" Anna seemed thoroughly excited by this idea and ran off to her room dragging Karen behind so that Peyton, who was getting extra plates out, was afraid that Karen's shoulder was going to pop.

"She's a pistol," Andy laughed as he brought the new settings to the table, "Kind of reminds of Lily at that age. She's spending the morning with her brother, he and Brooke will bring her by the party later."

"Mama!" Anna cried twirling back into the kitchen.

"Wow, look at you Goldilocks," said Peyton surveying the black jumper with the huge pink heart on it that Anna was wearing with a pink tutu and black headband. Before Peyton could even ask Karen held the Clothes Over Bros tag in her palm. You had to love B. Davis.

**XxXxX**

"Ah!" Peyton yelped as she fought to get out from under the canvas "Happy Birthday" banner she had made the other day. Gianna was inside helping Andy and Karen unpack their suitcases. Peyton had taken the opportunity to set up the party away from prying little eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Karen watching her struggle an amused look on her face.

"Are you having fun catching up with Deb?" Peyton asked. Her mother-in-law had arrived shortly before lunch and began to squeal emphatically at the sight of Karen who had been traveling on Andy's yacht for the last three years.

"She's just as crazy as I remember but she's done a awesome job keeping up the café while I've been gone. The better question is what can I do to help beside rescue you from being mummified."

Peyton shrugged. "If by some miracle you got Anna to go down for a nap when she's all excited like this that will be all the help I need."

"Not quite," Karen held the right corner of the canvas while Peyton anchored it to a tree next bunch of weighted-down balloons. "But I think she helping Andy and Deb put our clothes away in those drawers you cleared out for us."

"Great! Now all we have to do is teach Nathan how to do laundry." Peyton winced under her "mother's" knowing gaze. "I walked right into that didn't I?"

"Certainly made my job a lot easier," Karen admitted sitting on the white patio bench.

"You've been through all these motions before haven't you?" said Peyton sitting beside her. "With Dan. Because you don't seem at all surprised that Nathan is Anna's father."

"That and the fact that Lucas emailed me two years ago when you and Brooke told him. Thought I might be able to offer some advice."

"Well if you have some…"

"Sweetie," She placed a comforting hand on Peyton's knee. "I'm always happy to help you in any way I can. But if you ask me Anna is the absolute happiest and most polite child in the world. You're great mother Pey. And even though it doesn't seem like it now Nathan is not his father. He would never do that because he's seen firsthand how much that hurts."

Peyton couldn't hold back a scoff. "Nathan Scott the great philanthropist. Making other kids wildest dreams come true because it makes everybody see him as the "good guy with the golden heart" but Anna's heart is the one that's going to be broken when her father doesn't even bother to show up at her birthday party."

Before Karen could say another word the side door to Brooke's buggy slammed and Lucas came storming up the lawn, having heard the tail end of the conversation. "Everyone freeze!" he commanded.

"It's an expression Lil," Brooke explained to the almost-three-year-old who had stiffened in her arms. "It's means 'stop what you're doing and listen'" Lucas waved the explanation dismissively still focusing on his mother and Peyton.

"You mean to tell me that little brother isn't showing up? That bas—"

"Earmuffs," Brooke shouted covering Lily's ears while Karen added a reproachful "Lucas Scott!"

"I'm sorry Mom! I just can't believe Nathan would…" He let the sentence trail leading to a tense silence between the four adults broken only by the door closing Anna came down the steps holding her Grandma Deb's hand.

"Unca Luke! An' Bwooke! "

Lucas's mood automatically lifted when he caught sight of his niece. "Hey there's our birthday girl!"

"Looking fabulous in her Clothes Over Bros jumper," added Brooke.

"That's goes without saying pretty girl," Lucas responded squeezing her shoulder.

"There you are Luke," called Andy slapping his stepson on the back as he closed the screen door. "I just finished putting your mother and my things in Peyton's guest room. Why the sour faces," he inquired looking around. "You'd think this party was being held in a cemetery for heaven's sake."

"Don't worry, now we're here the party can start?" Skills distinctive voice floated back to then from the street where he, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk got out of Mouth's car.

"Millie didn't come with you?" Brooke asked finishing her round of hugs.

Mouth shook his head. "Said she was going into New York on some Clothes Over Bros business. You didn't send her."

"It must have been your mom Brooke," Peyton said.

"I'll just have to remind Mom—zilla, who this company really belongs to," the brunette growled. She never could grasp the 'there's a new bitch in town' concept,"

"Yeah but the Cruella De Vil vibe is kind of hot," Skills looked up at the sky as if considering.

His roommates and friend shuddered. "Seriously Skills I can get you a girlfriend that isn't my forty-one-year-old leather-faced viper of a mother."

"Maybe some of Gianna's little friends have hot moms," Fergie chimed in. "Or ya know, grandparents."

"Shut up man!" Mouth hissed. He too, had spotted the blond woman in the distance. "Skills maybe we better go…"

"Yeah I know, find P. Sawyer and give her the present. Happy birthday Anna Ban—" Skills froze when he saw whose lap the little girl was sitting on. It wasn't Peyton's.

"Hello Antwon," Deb greeted him coolly while Skills looked awkwardly around for a new topic "So there's gonna at this bash right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes Skills there's cake, we could serve if everybody would hurry up and get here."

"While we wait I rented a Jumbo Jumper for the backyard, Maybe you four wouldn't mind entertaining Lily and Gianna for a while. " suggested Peyton to the guys. "The clown I hired won't be here for another twenty minutes so…"

"All over that." Skills cried, eager Lucas assumed, to get away from his thirty-nine-year-old ex.

"Dude a moon bounce." Mia cried, as she approached her arm around Chase's waist. "Last one to the backyard has stinky feet—" Mouth, Lily, Anna Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Mia raced out back.

Lucas dropped his jaw looking wide-eyed at his friend. "Peyton I can't believe you hired a clown! I mean this party only has a few kids and besides clowns are creepy."

"You know Luke you're sounding a lot like…never mind." Brooke put a hand over her mouth realizing the subject she had broached. "Oh my god Luke …I'm sorry. Peyton?" The color drained from Peyton's stressed features as she took a couple of creeping steps forward.

Chase looked at the unfolding scene with an uncomfortable grimace. "You know, Mia is probably waiting for me."

"And she will still be waiting for you when you help us get Peyton into the backyard." The patented Davis glare left nothing to be challenged so Chase had no choice but to slow to the pace of Brooke and Lucas who were supporting a pale (but still defiant) Peyton).

"You guys really don't need to walk with me, I'm fine."

"We want to," Lucas assured his sister-in-law. "You looked stressed as hell. Let us take care of you for a change."

Peyton smiled. "Chase?"

He nodded. "My feet will be declared stinky because it's whatever."

" You've won that battle without even having to loose," Brooke joked laughing even more when Chase pouted. "Oh come on your feet were never that clean even when you were a virgin!"

"Mature, Davis."

"And sticking out your tongue at me isn't any better Adams," Brooke shot back with a grin.

Lucas snickered as he lowered himself into the shaded grass. "I don't think you can beat her, Chase,

"He can't," Brooke confirmed. "But it's damn fun watching him try,"

"I'm feeling very unpopular right about now," Chase groaned. "Hey Luke, Maybe you and team up against these and can we start a whole 'battle of the sexes' deal."

"Consider that very carefully Lucas," Brooke warned her fiancé. "You're chances of getting lucky tonight are hanging in the balance here."

"I…uh love you honey?"

"Yeah sure you do," Brooke laughed giving him a quick kiss that was interrupted by the untimely ringing of her cell phone. "Ooh I better take this. PS you and Chase keep Boyfriend company and I'll be right back."

"A fashion mogul's work is never done," Peyton laughed.

"Nope," Chase agreed as three-year-old Lily Scott made a beeline in her brother's direction.

"Lucas. Come play with me!" she called.

He feigned exhaustion with an exaggerated flop. "Not right now Lily Lou."

"Please Lucas!" she begged. "Pretty, pretty please with fudge on top? Her brother's resistance was quickly melting away and he got up grinning. "Alright but just so you know I'm the best moon bouncer on the planet."

Lily and Anna each took of his hands and dragged him toward the blow-up contraption, their squeals reaching such an earsplitting pitch that Peyton thought the houses' front windows might shatter. She gave a strained smile when she saw Chase wince. "Sorry but the inside voice rule doesn't really have much merit since we aren't technically inside."

Chase shook his head. "It's not that," he replied. "Call didn't go well?" he added to Brooke who snapped her Droid shut plopping down in the Lucas's vacated spot. "I hate her!"

Peyton met eyes with her livid-looking best friend she immediately understood the cause for Chase's grimace. "And why is Bitch being a Brooke? Must've been one hell of a phone call."

"All the way from China," chuckled Brooke. "They heard the commotion and wanted to join the fun."

Brooke's features hardened once more. "I just finished another sparring match with Monster

Mom about trying to go behind my back again and telling Millie to come into work as if she had any jurisdiction over my employees when _she_ is one of them."

"Well seeing as she's so ancient you'd have to count her rings I doubt Victoria is ever going to change. Just do me a favor and never be a bitch like that to your own kid!"

"Given," Brooke replied.

"Good. Hey pumpkin come 'ere," Peyton called to Anna who was still playing with her newly returned cousin.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to set lunch out now and I want you to eat more than a Fruit Pop today."

"No!"

"Anna," Peyton said gently. "You need to eat a healthy lunch every day."

"Why!"

"Because healthy food keeps you strong. Even Scooby Snacks are full of all the good stuff Shaggy needs to make sure Scooby stays healthy."

"Why?"

"Because a dog who's sick and cranky can't solve any mysteries. You don't want to get as cranky as Aunt Brooke is right now on your birthday do you?" Peyton asked.

"Well that wont happen because you are a better mom after only two years than Bi—" Brooke noticed the little girl and stopped to censure herself. "—Victoria has been in my entire lifetime!"

Peyton smiled at her friend, appreciating the vote of confidence. "All right girly, you can play with your friends for ten more minutes while Mommy gets the food ready. Deal

"Deal," Gianna agreed as her mother went into the house.

One of the advantages, Peyton soon found out, of having a chef as a mother figure was that Karen had offered to cook for the party. She had already laid out moat of the food when she came in this morning down to getting a box of frozen tater tots out of the fridge as a side dish. Even someone like Brooke who was impossibly hopeless when it came to cooking could deal with this Peyton thought as she popped the tray in the oven.

God I shouldn't have put those dishes off last night," Peyton muttered to herself glancing at the pile of dirty dishes so high it looked like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "The place looks like a slob's cave!" Caring for a toddler and dealing with execs who had been calling the studio all with none too gentle "reminders" that they were waiting for Mia's record, made Peyton further behind on housework (and sleep) than she would've have liked. And of course Nathan was around to help so rarely it was almost like he wasn't there at all.

Sometimes when she brought Anna over to Lucas's in the morning, Peyton couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of what her brother-in-law and best friend shared, anyone could tell that those two were in love by the way they looked each other, the words they used to describe each other were so elegant and carefully chosen. Peyton and Nathan were different in the way they cared for each other. They were both so cautious, guarded. They had gotten married so young… Peyton sighed picking up a half-full bowl of Karen's homemade blueberry pancake batter

"_Pey! Peyton honey where are you?"_

"_In the kitchen babe." _

_ He soon appeared and gave her a slow kiss, the kind they waited for all day. "How long have you been home?"_

"_Only a minute or two. I just got Anna from Lucas's. Go into the playroom and say hi to her. She's always excited to spend time with Daddy and I know you've been wanting to teach her how to shoot."_

"_Especially if it means I get to see you in the Ravens uniform again," he whispered huskily. _

"_Nathan Scott!" _

"_Yes Peyton Scott!" _

_His wife swatted him with the dishtowel in her hands. "Here's hoping Anna doesn't get your sense of humor!" _

"_No my good looks, and charm should be enough but once I teach her how to shoot she'll be unstoppable "Hey what are you doing?"_

"_Trying to reach the Saran wrap. If I don't wrap this food up it's going to spoil." Peyton explained. _

"_Here let me get it. It's pretty high up there."_

"_I'm going to be nice and ignore the aspersions on my height. If you just get my a chair to stand on that would be fine." _

_ Nathan complied, pushing a chair up against the counter before he went in search of Anna. There was a tremendous crash and he rushed back, the crying girl in his arms. "Mommy! Mommy!"_

"Mommy!" Gianna wailed again as the guests gathered around the groaning Peyton, her own features twisting to match the pained expression on her mother's face.

"Shhh, Tigger Aunt Brooke's got you," the brunette soothed rocking her back and forth but the usually amiable little girl was clearly not interested in her godmother's comfort.

"Uh-uh!" Her chubby arms folded defiantly.

"Anna sweetie " Peyton breathed the struggling girl coming into focus.

"Mommy!" Before anyone could stop her Gianna scrambled over the toppled chair snuggling at Peyton's side and inadvertently causing her mother to wince.

"Wuss wrong?" Anna wiped the tears away with a shaking hand.

"Even mommies get booboos sometimes." Lucas explained tousling his niece's hair. "But by the time you count to one hundred Mississippi she'll will be ready to help you open presents.

"Uncle Lucas is right. I want you to go outside with Grandma and Lily and I'll be right out, " Peyton instructed trying to keep the quaver of her voice. Karen scooped her granddaughter up without question offering the other hand to her one daughter and led them out onto the porch.

Andy (who it turned out had previous experience as an EMT) quickly knelt beside the young blonde and started delegating tasks to those around him.

"You…?"

"Mouth."

Andy raised his eyebrows then shrugged. "Mouth then. Mouth I want you to sit behind her and keep her from hitting her head if she startles. Lucas, Brooke," Andy called indicating for each of them to grasp a hand.

"All right Peyton tell us if any of this hurts," Brooke said kissing her friend's knuckles. Peyton wasn't aware that five minutes could _so_ long or painful until Andy felt the area around her left shoulder. She clenched her teeth but couldn't avoid crying out. "I heard it crack," she panted.

"It looks like a broken collarbone brought on by a bad landing" he replied. ". I don't really have the things I would need to sling it up with me. You really did a number on yourself Peyton, this is going to have to be looked over at the hospital."

"No," said Peyton forcefully. "I'll go in a couple hours when the party's over."

"Don't be stubborn baby girl," scolded Skills from above her. "If Andy can't do anything for you here than you do need attention from the pros."

"What about Gianna?"

"She'll definitely have an interesting story to tell when she grows up," Mia laughed.

"Yeah 'my mom sent my second birthday in a damn sling because she…" Skills thought for a minute, "scaled a stone castle…with a fire-breathing dragon in the tower! Yeah."

"Work in progress, Skills?" Lucas chuckled.

"Hey man just because some of us aren't _published_ authors…"

They were quieted by a deep growl from the back of Brooke's throat. "In case Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber haven't noticed her laying there, is in pain. Kindly finish this brilliant new story in the car!"

Both boys looked at their shoes in shame. "Sorry," the whispered in unison and Lucas immediately lifted Peyton into his arms for a quicker transport.

Brooke nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now whose car is nearest?"

"Mine." Deb raised her hand a key ring around one finger. "Take her this way Lucas."

"No wait," Peyton cried. "I want to tell Anna where we're going so she's not worried."

"Peyton, don't you think Anna would be happier hanging with Luke's mom and sister until we…"

"Skills Taylor, you bring me my daughter or so help me…"

"All right, we'll get her," Lucas assured seeing the pain in her eyes. Beckoning to the three outside he turned the chair upright with his foot and sat himself and Peyton down.

Lily giggled taking in the scene before her. "Why Peyton on your lap? She too big."

"Well Lily, Anna. I fell down and Daddy—Andy—thinks the big doctors well be able to fix me up really good and maybe the nice nurses would like to have some birthday cake with us."

"No nerdses Mommy! MY CAKE!"

Lucas's eyes shifted around the room. "Pey I'll…Skills will take you to the car. Brooke and I will handle this."

"You will?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah we're getting married and one day we want to have children. Our first tag team lecture will be good practice."

"Okay Pretty Girl," Lucas coaxed when they were alone. "Do you want to tell us what's wrong or are Auntie Brooke and I guessing?"

Anna positioned herself so that her uncle and aunt supported her between them. They bent their heads. "Mommy hurt!" she whispered her voice catching.

"Yeah babes your mommy has a few booboos," Brooke replied brushing a strand of hair out of her little goddaughter's eyes. "But that's the doctor's job to make her feel better. "

"'Ere Daddy Unca Lucas?"

Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks neither of them wanting to lie to her. After a while Luke spoke "Sweetie I'm going to call Daddy right now. He's really worried."

He nudged Brooke who forced a smile. "Why don't me and Tigger go down to the hospital and wait for you two there. Peyton must be settled by now."

"Good idea. Lily's extra car seat is still in the car. I'll call Nathan."

And tell him he better come soon because there won't be any cake left if your friends can help it," Brooke cautioned knowing full well that as hard as Peyton had tried to get her husband to come home Lucas would have better luck whipping him into shape. Or at least she hoped so. But all the same she found herself humming a familiar sad tine as she drove.

_He's gonna be like you Dan. You know he turned out just like you." _

Title from Harry Chapin's Cat's In The Cradle, hoped you liked and please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Tree

**Into His Arms **

**Chapter Three—Family Tree**

**Although the hits and visitor numbers are pretty decent the number of reviews I've been getting for the story is somewhat discouraging. If you like where this is going and want me to continue please review **

"An' Bwooke?"

"Yeah Sweet Pea."

"Id smells funny," Anna wrinkled her button nose. Brooke laughed. Gianna was truly her best friend's daughter. Lucas always took Anna to the doctor's office when it was it was time to get her shots because Peyton had a true fear of needles and hospitals in general. According to Larry it had to do with her seeing Anna senior hooked up to various machines when the doctors were trying to save her.

"We know honey," Karen assured shifting a fidgety Lily to her other knee. "We'll be out of here in…"

"Family of Peyton Scott?" A nurse wearing a set of pastel scrubs peeked her head out of the partially open emergency room.

"Dat's Momma," Anna cried. "'Les go!"

"Let's go," Skills repeated and the whole crowd stood up and walked forward, as synchronized as professional Rockettes.

The nurse's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, you can't all be Mrs. Scott's immediate family?"

""Yes we are." The designer set her goddaughter down and squirmed her way to the front of the crowd. She smiled sweetly at the star-struck woman.

"Brooke Davis?"

"Brooke Davis-Scott," she corrected. " Yeah that's me. Listen 'Abbey' you seem to me like a pretty reasonable person. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I popped in to see my sister-in-law, would you?"

"Mrs. Scott is your…well I'm so sorry of course you can see her! You can all see her! No more than three at a time of course."

"Of course," Brooke agreed. "Could you please let me know her room number is?"

"She's in recovery room 42A. She's resting right now but take as long as you want. I just love your designs Miss Davis…Scott.

Brooke nodded. "Thank you, and I _love_ your heart-listening-o-scope thingy. You have a fantastic eye for color."

"What time will they running your wedding special?"

"My wedding special?" Brooke looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"_My Big Fat Glamorous Wedding_ taped the ceremony didn't they?"

"Oh _that _special. Yeah they did it should air by the end of next month."

"When will they be running your wedding special," Mouth chuckled as he Brooke and Anna rode the elevator up to Peyton's floor. "Oh Miss Davis-Scott I just _love_ your designs."

"Shut up My designs got us in didn't they?"

"Yeah they did," he conceded serious again. I almost cracked up when you gave her that look. Did you even mention a date to Lucas yet?"

"We've discussed it a few times," Brooke mused. "But when he gets home from LA. I'm going to tell him that I want to wait until my matron of honor's arm is out of a sling." The phone inside Brooke's purse began to vibrate against her hip. "Could you get that, Tigger is sort of asleep here."

Mouth reached in and grabbed it. "'Incoming Call From Lucas'", he read touching the Answer button on the screen. "Hey Luke…yeah we're headed up right now. Well Anna's kind of sleeping on her shoulder…okay I'll tell her. Bye. He says to tell you they just touched down and think about it only left like two hours ago."

"Well I did inherit the Davis jet when Dad died so it takes off when I tell it to. One of the upsides to having a rich emotionally absent father," Brooke said sarcastically before noticing the distant look on Mouth's face. "You know I'm going against my own policy here but if you and a certain employee of mine want a romantic weekend somewhere exotic…"

Mouth gritted his teeth as the elevator doors open. "Millie and I broke up!" he blurted before sprinting toward Peyton's room.

" Fortitude Sports Agency Clayton Eva…"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are. Listen Clay I know it's some kind of huge honor for my ass of a brother to get asked to attend this camp. I get the publicity thing I do. Believe me Lindsay's pulled me away from home a few times for a last minute book promotion…"

"Lucas if there is a point to this whole spiel, kindly let me know," Clayton snapped. The other Scott brother really was as prattling and self-righteous as Nathan had said. "By the way if you see Peyton tell her that I really did try but I couldn't get Nathan's appearances canceled in time for him to come back to Tree Hill. It will save me a call. Oh and if she bitches about it remind her he was an NBA player before he was ever a husband so she knew what she was getting into. He did tell me to tell her and now I guess I'll tell you he's sending Anna a big birthday present with his deepest apologies. Give her a kiss from Uncle Clay as well."

Lucas could feel bile creeping up his throat. "You know I would but if 'Uncle Clay' actually gave a damn about her he would tell her daddy to forget about that camp and get his ass back to Tree Hill to be with his wife and child. Goodbye Clay."

As if his promise to Anna wasn't enough incentive Lucas was glad enough to be here just so he could wipe that smug look off Clay's face. Even though they were on the phone Clay's voice was enough to tell Lucas the exact expression he was wearing.

"Where should I tell the taxi to take you sir?" asked Brooke's pilot who had used the time Lucas was on the phone to load his things into a cab.

"The Shasta Cove Boys And Girls Club," Lucas answered.

The cabbie through a rolled down window and poked his face out. "I'll be honest I don't think you'll be able to get there. Place is packed with little kids from the Special Olympics. Great idea you know letting them play alongside their idols. You know that Bobcats shooting guard is the youngest invitee ever. Nathan Scott. From what I've heard he seems like a really good guy."

Lucas nodded. "I think I heard that," he muttered. _You wouldn't be thinking that if you knew him personally. _Instead he pulled an old picture of Nathan wearing the Bobcat jersey before his first game. _"_Well my little niece is a big fan and her birthday is today so I figured a personally autographed picture would make a pretty awesome present. Would you mind waiting?" Lucas asked as they pulled up to the crowded venue.

Despite loud protests from bystanders he strode right under the red velvet ropes marking the basketball court and walked straight up to Nathan as he sank a free throw. One of the bodyguards stepped forward protectively.

"It's cool Julian," Nathan assured and he moved aside. "So Luke you came this far to watch your little brother play.

Brooke was kind enough to lend me her jet, she had to stay in Tree Hill."

"You didn't happen to bring Peyt and Anna along? We haven't made one of my games a family affair in such a long time. I was kind of hoping to have my daughter on her birthday, but I couldn't suggest it because Peyton would probably just bitch about 'having to work'. And she wonders why I never come home. Did she send you here?"

Lucas could hear Brooke's voice ringing around him. _"Luke be careful. Remember your heart condition!" _All concerns of his HCM flew out the window as the Scott brothers stood toe to toe.

"You know what," Lucas breathed his voice taking on a deadly calm. "I'm not gonna clobber you right now. As much as I would relish every single minute of it, I'm not going to clobber you and you want to know why: because when I looked my scared little niece in the eye and told her I would bring her daddy home it was with the understanding that he would be in one piece. But let me be clear if you take one more step down the Dan Scott path of parenting, with God as my witness you will be seeing Keith again a hell of a lot sooner than you planned! My sister and niece will not suffer anymore on your account than they already have."


End file.
